Trying for a hug or two
by Katiehartx
Summary: JD has the feeling that he should hug Dr. Cox even when he doesn't want it but needs it. Even when Dr. Cox doesn't like getting hugged by a certain young doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Cox had a bad week. His life is making him have a headache most times when coming into work. On top of that he has a son together with his ex wife. So getting rid of his ex wife who he dearly wants to rid of sometimes keeps popping into his life.

Cox knows that the interns fear him in the hospital. He makes a list in his head on what makes them fear him and repeat it the next day. Although he is more kind hearted with them then Dr. Kelso.

He sees his pain in ass young doctor who he thinks Cox is his mentor when he himself wants to slam his into the wall when he starts talking to him about a patient that he himself needs to take care of his own patient first.

Right now he saw the young doctor J.D at the nurse station talking to Carla about her wedding plans. "Hey Fiona? Get back to work before I kick your ass out of here. Which would make me take care of your patients when I myself have my own patients to take care of."

"Right away Dr. Cox," he walks away from Cox, getting a chart looks at it and disappears into one of the rooms. Dr. Cox didn't know why he had a hard time with JD for a long time he didn't know. Even when it's just a cover up. J.D probably knows that about Dr. Cox.

**Next Chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Cox needed something to relief is headache but this time he forgot his pills because Jordan and he were fighting till Cox had enough and went out of their apartment before he decided to throw something across the room. He put his head down on the nurse's station counter. His arms underneath his head. Carla walks over too him and touches his shoulder, "What's going on with you?"

"It's Jordan. We constantly fight without stopping. My head has a headache and an intern gave the wrong medicine to a patient luckily I was there to correct him."

Dr. Cox looks up from his arms, "Well with Jordan I think you should quit on her, go make appointment for your headache to get prescription for your headache and your intern in your student. Teach him."

Dr. Cox sits up and leans on the counter, looking at Carla, "I need someone else to date. That's the thing," JD walks by while saying that, "it doesn't matter if she and I have a kid together."

"That a boy," Carla says, smiling and patting his arm before sitting down again, looking at the computer.

Dr. Cox walks over to a patient room who he has to tell him that he has colon cancer and needs surgery. Boy his day has gotten less pleasant. "Mr. Charles you have…," he looks away from the patient and on to the chart, "Colon cancer," he looks back up. Turk came into the room, "this is surgeon Turk he will be the one who will operate on you."


	3. Chapter 3

"I need surgery!" the guy shouted at him.

Turk stepped in to calm Mr. Charles down, "It's going to be alright sir. I'm a well trained surgeon you have nothing to worry about."

Dr. Cox gasps at Turk's last words, "Turk may I see you outside," he looks over at his patient with a fake smile, "would you excuse us a moment?" he grabs Turk by the arm and lures him out of the room so he can talk too him.

"What did I do?" Turk asks. Confused.

"You told Mr. Charles that nothing is going to happen too him during surgery?"

"Yes it's to reassure the patient."

"You never promise a patient that. Something could happen during surgery and trust me you do not want to promise a patient that and then see it go completely wrong,"

He was about to walk away from Turk when Turk was watching something from behind him, "It's your ex wife. She just got of the elevator I'm seeing."

Dr. Cox grunted at this. 'What does she want?' He felt someone poke his shoulder and new it was Jordan. He turns around to look at her, "What you want Jordan? Are you wanting to argue some more because right now my head is about to explode."

"Aw poor you," she pats him on the back, "here is something for it," she holds a pill too him. "Is it for headaches and annoying ex wifes? Because I would be grateful if it is," she nods her and he takes the pill from her. Now he has to find somewhere to find water to swallow it and he is one 3rd floor right now and to get water he would have to go down too the 1st floor and he doesn't want to go down unless he has a patient or on break. Just then he saw JD walk in hallway with a water bottle in his hand.

JD was in a patients room, "Ms. Mary are you quite comfortable with your stay here at the hospital?"

The patient looks at him. Ms. Mary was a young and kind lady who grow fond of JD since she has been here. "I'm fine Dr. Doran. You already making my stay comfortable."

JD smiled at her, "I'm glad I can do that then."

Dr. Cox shows up at Ms. Mary's room and grunted alittle when he noticed the flirting between those two. Then he looked at the water bottle in his hand, "Hey Newbie?"

JD turns around to look at him, "Oh what you know Dr. Cox came too visit you," he turns to Ms. Mary.

"I am not doing no such thing. I'm here to see you?" he then saw a small grin on his intern's face, "stop being such a girl Renee' I just want your water bottle?"

JD looks down at his water bottle and then at Dr. Cox and handed it too him Dr. Cox grabs it, pops the in his mouth and jugged down some water. He then handed it back too JD and walks out of the room JD dumpfounded looks back at Ms. Mary, "he likes calling me girls names."

"That's not right," she says, "you shouldn't be treated like that."

"It's ok it's not a bad thing. He is my mentor and I respect him."

One hour later there is something about Dr. Cox today when JD entered the lunch room. He was sitting with Turk eating his sandwich when he saw Cox shifting weird and then he wiped his forehead with his hand. I went over too him to see what's going on, "Hey Dr. Cox are you ok?"

Cox looks up at him, "Oh I'm just dandy. How are you?"

"I'm being serious Dr. Cox?"

"I'm sweating for some reason doesn't make sense why though?"

"Maybe you're coming down with something? Here as a doctor I will help you out?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Cox was JD's patient this afternoon. JD put a thermometer in Cox's mouth to check his temperature. He looks over Cox's face while waiting for the beep, "Have you not been feeling well today?"

"Only a headache Newbie."

JD realized something, "That pill you took earlier. What type of pill was it?"

"Jordan told me it was for headaches and annoying exes."

"Jordan gave it to you?" JD gasps at this, "didn't you two have a fight this morning?"

"Don't remember the time we didn't. Why does that matter Newbie?"

Beep, beep. JD takes the stick out of Cox's mouth, "You seem to be having a bit of a fever but not something to worry about," he throws away the plastic piece in the trash and put the thermometer away in the cupboard under the sink, "I think that pill you took was not for headaches?"

"Why you think that Lucy?"

"I think you know that answer like you think you always do?"

Cox felt something hard between his legs and cursed under his breath.

JD heard the cussing, "What?"

Dr. Cox blushed alittle when looking down, "I now know the answer," he put his head in his hands.

JD looks down at Cox's pants and gasps, "She...she didn't," it shouldn't be a surprise to him since he knew what a bitch she is. Someone who taught her son to punch in the balls on her order. Jordan drugged Cox that was clear. But why humiliate him like that? She gone a bit to far don't you think? JD put comforting hand on Cox's shoulder, "it is alright Dr. Cox. Lets get into a cold shower. It might go down?" JD let Cox lean on his shoulder even when Dr. Cox didn't want that but the discomfort in his pants made him lean on the young doctor.

JD looks around before exiting the doctor's room with Cox. He didn't want Cox to get more humiliated then he already is. Dr. Cox was looking away from JD and looks infront of him. Seeing that is clear from other doctors or patients JD walks with Dr. Cox over to the locker room. He sat his mentor on the bench and went over to turn on the shower. He turned it to cold temperature and went over to Cox, "Well you should get in soon," he is walking to the door, "I should leave you alone since you have something to take care of?"

"Wait Newbie?" JD turns around, "stay here. I might need you afterwards. I mean what if it doesn't work the cold water and still need you to help me?"

JD was dump-struck, 'he wants me to stay?' he looks down at Cox's crotch, "Alright. You should take care of that though else it will hurt?" he turns around to give Cox privacy to undress. He heard Cox undress in the back of him. He gulped. He liked that doctor for one year now. The times when Cox called him girl names it made him feel a bit special cause he is the only guy in the hospital that he get called girl names by him.

Dr. Cox goes in the shower which was blocked by the lockers where JD was sitting on a bench waiting for Cox to finish, "how is it?" he yells.

"Jeez Newbie don't shout like that else someone might come in. I can hear you just fine in a normal tone."

"Alright. How is it was my question?" he said in a normal voice.

"It is not going down Lucy?"

"Try playing with yourself it might need some help," JD blushed at this, 'what am I doing?'

Cox looks down at his penis and with a shaky hand starts rubbing it. He puts his head on tile. He was shivering now but not from stroking himself but from the cold water.

JD heard him sneeze which made JD worried, "Are you alright?"

"No Newbie I am not alright. Haven't been for a few weeks now. And right now I have a hard on to take care of in this cold water that I can't stand in it."

JD gulps and sighs, 'might as well try?' "Cox turn off the water your going to get cold," he said while sitting next to the lockers. One foot in the corner of the lockers and the shower would be in view where Cox was. He heard the water turn off, "is it not calming down?"

"No," he heard Dr. Cox seem worried.

"I have another plan but you might not like it?"

Dr. Cox steps out of the shower and JD turns away not wanting for Cox to get mad by starring


	5. Chapter 5

"I can inject something into your penis?" JD offers not looking at him and handed him a towel. Cox took the towel and wrapped it around his body, "lets go back to the doctor's office. I will carry your clothes." Cox nodded, leaning on him.

When it was clear JD took Cox across the hall to the doctor's room where they were before. He sat Dr. Cox on a chair and put his clothing on the floor, "You can put on your scrub top though. I just need the botton to be free?" JD blushes at this. Cox had the towel around him, 'he looks sexy right there,' JD had a little day dream about him kissing Cox's neck and Cox moaning.

"Earth too Cindy!" Cox shouts, "can you please stay focused for a few minutes?"

JD snaps out of the fantasy, "Of course I can," he smiles down at him, "You hand tight for a minute I need to get the injector and the medicine that will release it," he turns to the door and breathes a heavy sigh. He is liking this. Not the part of him getting a hard on by that pill but the part where he can spend sometime with Cox alone without no patient or nurse and other doctors. And also that Cox is naked under that towel. He went over to the supply closet and got out the injector and a plastic stick and the medicence and went back over to the doctor's room.

A doctors room is a place that doctors can examine patients in private which JD was grateful for right then. He knocks on the door before coming in. Dr. Cox was in the same spot where JD left him. He had his scrub top on and a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks down and could see the hard on underneath the towel. JD got the injector ready and told Dr. Cox to stand up, "This may hurt a bit. A bit of a warning."

Dr. Cox nods, "Just do it?" he looks away. This is not the Cox that JD knew. This Cox is a bit different with his mood like he is saying with his mood (I don't care anymore) JD didn't like this side.

"Remove the towel please?" Dr. Cox nods without looking at him and slowly takes off the towel as it drops down to the floor. JD blushed while bending down. He got now a clear view of his shaft. JD didn't want to put gloves on for this like you suppose too when doing this to a patient. He wanted to feel it in his hand when touching it. He holds the shaft with one hand and with the other hand he had the injector meet it. JD looks up at Cox who is looking anywhere but him. JD breathed knowing this is going to hurt the doctor. With one more breath he released the needle into the penis. Cox puts a hand on his face, trying to hide that he is in pain and muffled his cry. JD looks up at Cox and takes his other in his and squeezes it to comfort him, "it's almost done," he said gently. Cox looks down at him and then over at his hand where JD's hand was holding it and squeezes back. JD notice this and looks up.

"I didn't I would say this but thanks Newbie?"

JD took out the injector with shock, 'Did he...he just...thanked me?' he drops the plastic part into the trash and puts the injector on the counter then turns back to Cox he wanted to smile but kept a straight face, "No problem sir. Well that stuff will take a bit to get it down. Anything else I can do for you sir?" he thinks of Cox as a patient right now then a friend.

Cox shakes his head.

JD nods and goes over to the door.

"I'm scared newbie," he said quietly.

JD turns around shock at what he heard, "Of what?"

"Don't play stupid with me newbie you know exactly what? Jordan."

"Ohhh...I thought so yes I did."

Cox laughs a fake laugh at him, "Hahaha would like a trophy for that newbie?"

JD shakes his head and looks at his watch, "Can we talk about this later at my apartment? I have patients to take care of and so do you after that goes down?" he points at the crotch.

Cox nodded, "When?"

"After work will work. Don't go over to your house tonight. You are going to do something about her right? After this?"

Cox looks down at the ground, "I can't newbie she is the mother of my child?"

JD nods and walks over to the door, "Meet me at my apartment after your shift?" he walks out and didn't look back after all he had patients to take care of. He wants to help Cox with Jordan but what? He sighs as he goes to the first floor and enters a patients room with a chart in his hand.

It was 9 pm when Cox was done with his shift. Turk and Carla had night shifts so both weren't home tonight. When JD opens his door Cox looks at him with a tired look, "what happened to you?"

"Oh nothing just had to do a 10 hour shift that's all," he grunts the words out.

JD opened the door for Dr. Cox to come in. Cox sits down on the couch exhausted.

"Need something?"

"Beer? Or something more heavy?"

"Beer it is then. Sorry that's all I got for alcohol," he get two beers from the fridge and hands one to Cox. JD sat next to him on the sofa, "So what is it that you want to talk to me about first?"

Cox sighs after taking a sip of his beer, "I'm scared JD?"

JD looks over him and Cox turns to look at the floor. He sat scooted closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "If your scared of her then why not leave her?"

"We have a kid together?"

"You can still be a parent and not have to be with her Cox? You don't need to suffer like this?" Cox looked so small like a child right then when a child has a nightmare and they wake up scared and you hug them telling it is alright. Will a hug be alright for Cox? He looks down at Cox's crotch, 'good it went down.

"Why are you looking down there?"

JD snaps out of his thoughts and realized where he was looking and Cox noticed this time. JD gulped, "Just making sure you alright down there now?" he blushes at saying that and looks away, "Anyway you can stay over here tonight if you want too? You need to get away from her."

Cox nodded, "Your right newbie. Might as well stay here like you said."

JD nodded and looks at his watch, "Well you must be tired from your shift so I will hand you some blankets to sleep on the couch?" he was about to stand up when Cox grabs his arm.

"I can't sleep like this. With all this my head," 'is he opening up to me?' this Cox who usually is a angry man and takes it out on JD is now be gentle and...wanting JD to stay with him when he told JD that he can't stand talking to him.

JD sits down and looks over a Cox their legs touched. Cox put his head in his hands, "Are you alright?"

Cox breathes in his hand, "Does it look like I'm alright newbie?" he spat but not with anger but...from...being upset?

JD didn't know what to do? He wants to hug him but Cox usually doesn't like hugs. Especially by a certian young doctor. But Cox is in pain and scared and all JD is doing is stare. JD scoots closer to him and without a warning wraps his arms around Dr. Cox.

Cox was surprised and wanted to push him away but didn't have the strength this time.

JD thinking he accepted the hug; hugged him tighter and put his head on his shoulder, "It will be alright Dr. Cox. Let me help you get through this? I can help. I want to help you? I...I'm worried about you with that bitch. Please don't make me worry so much anymore?"

Cox gasps, "You were...were worried about me...?"

"It's not just me. Carla is worried about you too."

"What should I do?" he sounded so quiet when he asked that.

"Get rid of her? You deserve to be with someone who you love. You don't love her."

Cox gasps. His heart felt cold and warn out from the loss of love. Cox felt so alone when he is with Jordan he knew that JD is right he never...loved her.

JD heard sniffling from the doctor and JD's heart sunk for the person he loves. Cox's face is buried in his shoulder. JD strokes his hair and back, "You need help Cox. Let me help you?"

"I get can't let you...get...involved in this?"

"You want to get rid of her don't you?"

Cox nods in his shoulder.

"Then let me help you? I have an idea too."

Cox wipes his eyes and looks up at JD, "What is plan Cindy?"

"I'm getting my own apartment. It is a three bedroom apartment. If you would like you can have one of the bedrooms?" he lets go of him while Cox thinks this over.


End file.
